


Konqueror

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Game), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shao Kahn shows Sindel just who is in charge, in an arena full of blood thirsty Outworlders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konqueror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KombatKink @ Livejournal, which is really a spectacular meme and you should really GET OVER THERE. hehe. 
> 
> SEVERE NON-CON WARNING I'm not kidding.

“You've undermined me for the last time, Sindel.” Shao Kahn boomed, livid with anger. She knew she was gambling when she'd opposed him here, in the middle of a roaring area packed with all manner of blood thirsty Outworld denizens. She wasn't afraid of the Emperor. No, never afraid, but her certainty wavered when he rose from his throne and thundered towards her.

He took her by the hair, yanking cruelly as he dragged her to the center of the colosseum. “Your Empress!” he shouted, raising her up off the ground and presenting her to the crowd. They screamed and cheered while she grasped her husband's hand, struggling through the pain of her scalp pulled roughly. Shao Kahn reached across her breasts, grasping the tight fabric of her outfit and ripping. She grit her teeth, chest bare for all of the Emporer's subjects to see. The thought of a Tarkatan hard and touching himself to the sight of her made Sindel sick. 

Shao Kahn paused to fondle her tits, a large hand cupping and squeezing near painfully tight as the crowd's din increased. Sindel tried to block it out but any escapism was futile in the end. She was a fighter and even this couldn't break her spirit. Her husband ripped the rest of her outfit down the middle before he dropped her unceremoniously to the ground. 

She quickly pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, ready to get up and stand against him but it wasn't fast enough. He took one of her legs out from under her and dragged her back. Her fishnets tore and her skin scrapped on the rough dirt below her as she was pulled across the area. No, she wouldn't go down so easily. She whipped her abused hair back in her Emporer's face and he let out a bellow of pure rage so loud its echo could be heard over the screaming crowd. 

Shao Kahn stomped down hard on her back and something snapped as she hit the ground, gasping in pain. Sindel's vision whited out for a moment, choking back her own rage. She heard him get to his knees behind her, heard him rip the fabric of her clothes open wider, but didn't feel it. Not until he yanked her back up on her knees and slapped her pussy. Hard. She bit her lip right through to hold back her scream. She glared at the dirt and dust in front of her. She would not look anywhere else. Her head was shoved into the dirt as Shao Kahn pressed his cock inside her, leaving her with little choice either way. 

He was thick and hard inside her, no doubt aroused by the sight of her beaten. Shao Kahn fucked her like a dog, the skin of his thighs slapping loudly against her's as he slammed into her. He raised a fist and shouted with triumph and the crowd responded in kind, chanting their Emperor's name. The power of it spurred him on, making him deliver a sharp slap to her ass. 

“You'll learn your place,” he seethed, low enough so only she could hear. It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. One she'd heard many times. Even on their farce of a wedding day. 

Sindel gasped out an undignified moan she'd been holding when he hit her g-spot, knees going weak. She could feel sweat run down her thighs at the exertion. Damn Shao Kahn to hell, he had endurance and size if no discipline. Even though every time he took her it was not dissimilar to pulling teeth. She could hear the smug grin in his laugh as he yanked her up against his chest, letting the onlookers get a better view of her face as she was taken. She screwed her eyes shut so she wouldn't vomit at the sight of drooling abominations.

Shao Kahn came inside her with a final hard thrust that made her hips ache from the ferocity of it. She slumped her shoulders, panting as he shoved her away from him. Gravel cut into her cheek but she was long passed caring for such little pains. She had no doubt from the throbbing pain in her side that she had at least one broken rib. Her hips felt sore- out of joint even. However, despite all this, she wouldn't make a sound of pain. That would be a sign of weakness and if she was anything now, it was most certainly not weak.

“Take her away!” she heard Shao Kahn shout from behind her somewhere, likely at his throne again. Sindel felt four strong arms grip her and take her from the ground, jostling her bruised body. She winced only slightly as Sheeva carried her out of the arena.


End file.
